


Devotion

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had a request for e/R and cockrings and orgasm denial. Here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Enjolras let out a loud, drawn-out whine, pulling at the binds holding his wrists above his head as if to pull them free, but it would make no difference and Enjolras knew it all too well. Grantaire fucked himself down faster, enjoying the thickness of Enjolras inside him.

The ring was tight at the base of the blond’s cock, almost uncomfortably so, and Enjolras let out a quiet moan as Grantaire clenched deliberately around him as he lifted himself up, tight around him, so fucking  _tight_ , and Enjolras choked out the most desperate of little noises. 

"R,  _please_ -” He begged, adjusting his position, spreading his thighs wider apart, trying to cant his hips upwards for more, trying to pull at his ropes.

”Oh, no, no, no.” Grantaire said, tone smug but worse, amused, like he was laughing at Enjolras, and Enjolras shouldn’t have liked to be embarrassed like that, but his cheeks flushed bright and red and his cock gave a jerk. 

His balls felt so tight, and Enjolras couldn’t do anything to make it feel better, couldn’t find release, couldn’t  _come_. 

"I’m not going to let you, blondie." Grantaire purred, and he grinned down at Enjolras as he thrust himself down, every roll of his hips a delight to Enjolras’ senses, and he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. He did not do either. "No, I’m not going to let you come until I have."

"Let me touch your cock then." Enjolras begged. "Please, sir, let me- let me- Please, let me touch your cock with my hands, let me suck you, I want to bring you off, I want to  _please_  you-“

"You just want to please yourself, you greedy thing." Grantaire retorted, and Enjolras whined.

"No, no, I want to please you anyway-"

"You’d give up your orgasm for tonight to please me?" Grantaire asked, and Enjolras let out a soft mewl, but he nodded.

"Please,  _please_ , I want to devote-“

"You good boy." Grantaire purred, and then he dipped forwards, catching Enjolras’ lips in a deep kiss, his tongue against Enjolras’, their lips perfectly together. "My good boy, my good Enjolras, my perfect pet." Grantaire praised, pressing kisses across his jaw and his nose and down his neck, and Enjolras whined.

He began to roll his hips down again, his hand moving across his own cock, and when he came, he caught it on his hand, not letting a drop spill onto Enjolras’ stomach. He drew back and grasped at a handkerchief from the side, wiping away the evidence, before he returned, unclipping the ring at its base and setting it on the side before untying Enjolras’ wrists.

Enjolras took in greedy breaths, rolling his wrists to soothe the sore skin. Grantaire reached forwards, stroking a line up the raphe of Enjolras’ cock with two fingers, and the blond choked out a sob of noise. “No, don’t, sir, please-“

"Why, but you  _wanted_  me to touch you a second ago.” Grantaire teased, and Enjolras bit hard at his lips.

"I want to please, don’t touch me, it’s hard, it’s hard not to come if you touch-"

"Oh, my boy, my boy, my boy." Grantaire murmured, hand stroking up Enjolras’ stomach to cup his cheek, and he leaned to press a kiss to his lips, pleased. "You are perfect." Enjolras took in a slow breath, mumbling desperate thanks as he turned his face into Grantaire’s touch. "No orgasm tonight. Tomorrow, I’ll lavish affection upon you." The brunet promised, and Enjolras nodded slowly, taking in a slow breath.

"Yes, yes, thank you, thank you-"

"You don’t need to thank me." Grantaire murmured, drawing a hand through Enjolras’ hair and combing through it with clever fingers. 


End file.
